This invention relates to a device for adjusting a vehicular headlamp component in order to effect proper aiming of the headlamp beam.
A typical prior art headlamp adjusting device is disclosed in Burton et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,971. That device includes a housing defining a chamber which receives an internally threaded tubular bushing. An externally threaded adjusting link extends into the chamber through an opening in one end of the housing and is threaded into the bushing, the link being connected to the headlamp component and being held against rotation. When the bushing is rotated, the link moves back or forth within the opening in the housing and effects adjustment of the headlamp component. Rotation of the bushing is effected by a bevel gear having an actuating stem projecting from the housing and adapted to be turned manually.
The housing of the adjusting device usually is mounted exteriorly of the headlamp and is exposed to moisture, dirt and other contamination. In certain types of headlamps, the adjusting link projects into the headlamp housing itself and is connected to a reflector which is moved by the link in order to aim the beam of the headlamp. Moisture, dirt and the like may enter the exposed adjusting device housing and it is important to prevent such contamination from passing along the adjusting link and into the headlamp housing.